Message Received
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. C'est toi qui m'a envoyé un mail.
1. Chapter 1

**Message Received**

**Half-sleeping**

_Donc, been a while ! je reviens avec une nouvelle trad, épique selon moi (je me marre en écrivant ça d'ailleurs parce que... pfrt, MidoKaga, quoi). Once again, la fic n'est pas à moi, mais à la géniale Half-Sleeping qui m'a permis une nouvelle fois de traduire une de ses fictions. L'image de cover n'est pas non plus à moi, d'ailleurs. Comme d'hab. Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Quand Midorima est trempé mais a retrouvé son énergie et se retrouve face au long silence de la nuit suivant une défaite, il met ses mains dans ses poches et y découvre une boulette de papier, une adresse mail inscrite dessus.

Il pense reconnaître l'(horrible) écriture, mais de toute manière il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

_Qui est-ce_, envoie-t-il.

_Es-tu un idiot_, répond Kagami Taiga. _Bon match_, ajoute-il ensuite, comme s'il n'y avait pensé qu'après. Midorima ne peut imaginer pourquoi Kagami Taiga lui a glissé son adresse mail si tout ce qu'il voulait était l'insulter, et il le lui dit.

_En plus, tu es l'idiot, je ne le suis pas_, finit-il.

_Je ne peux pas dormir_, renvoie Kagami, ignorant tous les arguments parfaitement valables de Midorima. _Toi non plus, huh ?_

_Je dormirai si tu ne continuais pas de me déranger_, dit Midorima avec humeur. C'est vrai. Il pourrait s'endormir s'il ne tendait pas continuellement l'oreille vers son téléphone, guettant le son d'alerte pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque pas une réponse.

_C'est toi qui m'as envoyé un mail_, envoie Kagami. Il y a une longue liste de raisons pour laquelle c'est vrai, mais en même faux. _Bonne nuit, alors._

Midorima tergiverse un peu, mais répond, _Bonne nuit._

**.O.**

« Tu as remercié Midorima-kun pour son crayon ? » demanda Kuroko, sirotant son milkshake.

« Ben, ouais », dit Kagami, haussant les épaules. « Je veux dire, je déteste l'admettre, mais clairement je devais le faire. Je n'aurais pas pu jouer si je ne l'avais pas eu. »

« C'est vrai », agréa Kuroko d'une voix neutre. « Comment l'a-t-il pris ? »

« Il a déjà envoyé quatre mails, et je scrolle toujours. » répondit Kagami, téléphone dans une main, sandwich dans l'autre. « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pense être ? Il peut pas juste accepter un remerciement et la fermer ? »

Il est extrêmement diligent », expliqua Kuroko. « Midorima-kun est probablement le meilleur étudiant de Shutoku, ou est parmi les meilleurs. Il travaille très dur et est vraiment très intelligent. »

« Oh. » dit simplement Kagami. Il réfléchit un instant. « Donc c'est une personne avec laquelle on peut bien étudier. »

Kuroko expérimenta aussitôt un saisissant un flashback de l'horreur que ça avait été d'éviter à Murasakibara-kun et Aomine-kun les cours de rattrapage pour qu'ils puissent aller aux camps d'entraînement, et l'inattendue découverte des notes de maths de Kuroko, qui étaient difficilement à la hauteur, et _l'horreur, l'horreur._

« On peut dire ça. » déclara Kuroko.

« Heh, » Kagami commença à taper, « On va voir ce qu'il pense de ça. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux. « Tu as… proposé à Midorima-kun de venir étudier avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, d'être mon tuteur », répondit Kagami . « On est dans des lycées différents, après tout. S'il veut me harceler sur la manière dont je passe mes examens, il peut aussi bien prouver que ce qu'il dit n'est pas que du vent. »

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche, mais la sonnerie retentit avant qu'il ne trouve quoi que ce soit à dire. A l'opposé, la réponse de Midorima apparut sur l'écran du téléphone de Kagami.

_Comme tu le souhaites. Je te ferai regretter ta négligence._

**.O.**

« Tu vis seul ? » s'étonna Midorima.

« Depuis le collège. » répondit Kagami, qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Midorima était encore plus beau habillé comme il l'était que transpirant et bras nu et musclé, ayant l'air tout guindé et très comme il faut avec son sac de cours et sa veste et _putain_ Kagami devrait vraiment se reprendre, Midorima s'enfuirait probablement comme une biche effarouchée à la moindre provocation.

« Ce… n'est pas sale », dit Midorima avec fascination. Il commença à revoir sa comparaison mentale de Kagami avec Aomine. « Comment est-ce que tu manges ? »

« Je cuisine. » déclara Kagami, sortant un pichet de thé glacé. L'air conditionné était en route, mais il faisait toujours chaud comme l'Enfer dehors. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'_humidité_. Midorima ne semblait même pas transpirer.

Tandis que Midorima le regardait fixement sans rien dire (doutant de tout ce en quoi il croyait en ce monde), Kagami s'assit en face de lui à la table à café. Il était bien mieux habillé que ce à quoi Midorima s'attendait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kagami Taiga puisse être – soit –

**.O.**

Si stupide. La tête de Midorima tomba dans ses mains, pour empêcher Kagami Taiga de voir un homme fort pleurer.

« Il y a un terrain dehors », offrit Kagami, ayant émergé des équations différentielles sans avoir rien retenu. « Faisons une pause. Un contre un. »

« Tu ne vas pas améliorer tes notes en prenant des _pauses_. » s'insurgea Midorima.

« Peux-tu même jouer au basket sans faire tes précieux trois points ? » lança Kagami.

Midorima plissa les yeux. « Bien sûr que je le peux » rétorqua t-il, refusant de mordre l'appât.

« Ah ouais ? » dit Kagami avec un sourire sournois, et peut être qu'ils avaient en effet besoin d'une pause, ou du moins Midorima avait besoin d'une pause avant de recommencer à enfoncer des faits dans l'épais crâne de Kagami, et en plus être aussi près de lui – avoir à lui montrer l'ordre de l'écriture des caractères _(ndt : cherchez stroke order si vous ne voyez pas de quoi on parle) _pour qu'il puisse l'imiter, s'asseoir si près que Kagami se retrouve moulé contre lui, et l'entendre parler anglais dans son oreille, avec sa respiration – et puis merde, Midorima avait vraiment besoin de cette pause.

**.O.**

« Merde, perdu la notion du temps », déclara Kagami, regardant son téléphone. Midorima secoua le sien, et observa avec perplexité le ciel sombre. Sûrement ils n'avaient pas joué aussi longtemps ? Il avait l'impression qu'ils venaient juste de commencer, bien que ça puisse être dû à la simplicité brute du basket de Kagami, à la manière dont il lui coupait le souffle. « C'est ma faute si on continué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi tard. Tu veux rester dîner ? »

**.O.**

Midorima passa la tête – toujours légèrement mouillée, après qu'il ait bondit hors de portée de Kagami armé d'une serviette et tentant d'accéder à ses cheveux – dans la chambre de l'autre adolescent. « Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé un mail alors que nous sommes à une pièce d'écart ? » demanda t-il. Kagami était plus large que lui, mais le t-shirt qu'il avait prêté à Midorima sentait – comme du linge propre. La chambre de Kagami ne sentait pas de la même manière, plus… Kagami. Il avait utilisé un genre de savon bizarre, et maintenant Midorima avait la même odeur.

Kagami lui sourit, penaud. « J'ai l'habitude de te souhaiter une bonne nuit », expliqua t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, ses longues jambes étirées devant lui.

« Je suis juste ici ! » s'exclama Midorima. « Le concept est-il trop difficile à maîtriser pour toi ? »

« C'est vrai », agréa Kagami. « Souhaite-moi bonne nuit, alors. »

Midorima lui lança un regard noir. « Tu es le seul à ressentir le besoin de te conformer à ta propre ridicule habitude », dit-il.

« Ah ouais ? » interrogea Kagami. « Quel est ton porte-bonheur pour demain ? »

Midorima remonta ses lunettes. « Un casque audio, bien sûr. » Il en avait déjà obtenu un de Kagami, posé avec soin à côté du lit d'amis. « Quelque chose pour mieux entendre. Je vais me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p><em>Bon, je suppose que vous le savez à présent, mais je n'ai pas relu. Donc, voilà voilà, comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à pointer les fautes. Reviews pour obtenir la suite ?<em>

_Oh, tant que j'y suis, merci à toutes les personne non-connectées qui laissent des reviews, et qui en plus en laissent sur toutes les fics qu'elles lisent ! Sérieusement, pour une traductrice comme moi, les commentaires sont la seule motivation puisque... Ben... On peut lire en anglais, donc ce n'est pas pour nous-même qu'on traduit, vous voyez ? Bref. Je disais donc, merci._


	2. Chapter 2

**Message Received**

**Half-sleeping**

_Et donc, voilà le deuxième chapitre. AI-je précisé qu'il y en avait 5 ? Bref. Maintenant vous le savez. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Malgré toutes les sinistres prédictions de Midorima à propos de ne pas pouvoir dormir dans un lit inconnu, il dormit merveilleusement bien, épuisé d'une fatigue à la fois mentale et physique après avoir géré Kagami et ses habitudes plutôt étranges.

Il fut réveillé par la main de Kagami sur son épaule, et – était-ce un effleurement de doigts dans son cou, sur sa joue ? Non, il devait juste être confus. Il venait simplement de tenter de s'appuyer sur de l'air.

« Je prépare le petit-déjeuner », dit Kagami. « Comment prends-tu tes œufs ? »

« Je préfère un petit-déjeuner japonais », répondit Midorima, clignant des yeux pour en éloigner le sommeil.

« La prochaine fois », déclara Kagami en le regardant. « Le riz n'est pas prêt. »

« Brouillés, alors » se décida Midorima, et ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand il fut dans la salle de bain avec la brosse à dent qu'il avait acheté à la supérette la nuit précédente, qu'il réalisa soudainement, _la prochaine fois ?_

Les œufs avaient été délicieux.

**.O.**

"Donc, j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un était furtivement rentré chez lui hier, portant les mêmes vêtements avec lesquels il avait quitté la maison le jour précédent », dit Takao. « Alors, comment était la marche de la honte, _(ndt : je pars du principe que tout le monde sait ce que c'est)_ Shin-chan ? »

« Il n'y avait pas de marche de la honte », répondit ce dernier. « Il n'y avait pas de honte. Rien ne s'est produit. J'ai juste dormi chez quelqu'un. »

Takao sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le téléphone de Midorima vibra.

_Prend soin du casque_, disait le mail.

« Casque », répéta Takao, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Midorima.

« Le porte-bonheur d'hier. »

« T'en a pris un à un gars ? » demanda –il en secouant la tête. « Mec, juste quand je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas plus me surprendre. »

Midorima plongea la main dans son sac à sa recherche, et les yeux de Takao sortirent presque de leur orbite. « Oh putain » souffla t-il. « Shin-chan, wow. »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Midorima. C'était juste un casque audio. D'accord, Midorima l'avait utilisé pour écouter de la musique – juste pour essayer ! – et il était divinement confortable, avec une incroyable qualité de son, mais Takao ne pouvait sûrement pas savoir ça juste en le voyant.

« Shin-chan, ce truc coûte plus que mon ordinateur portable », dit Takao, tendant la main comme un homme hypnotisé.

Midorima les plaça hors d'atteinte par réflexe, tout en regardant le casque avec alarme.

« Il a dit qu'il en avait d'autres » dit Midorima, sans aucune expression, mais tentant de se rappeler à présent, comment Kagami avait simplement soulevé le casque de la table après qu'ils aient vu les prédictions pour le jour suivant et que Midorima ait déclaré, _casque audio_, Kagami disant _voilà_. Juste comme ça. _Essaie celui-là. Tu pourrais l'apprécier._

« A quel point est-ce que Kagami est riche ? » demanda avec incrédulité Takao.

« Il vit seul. » dit Midorima.

« Shin-chan a un sugar daddy _(ndt: pareil, je vais juste supposer que vous savez tous ce que c'est)", _conclut Takao. « Tu en as un ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas », claqua t-il, mais ses doigts volaient sur les touches. « C'est un simple prêt. »

_Je dois te le rendre_, envoya t-il. Il hésita à demander si le casque état important pour lui, bien sûr qu'il était important pour lui. Il en avait pris grand soin lorsqu'il lui avait tendu, Kagami l'avait regardé avec fierté et impatience, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il apprécie le casque.

_Je ne suis pas libre jusqu'au week-endI, _répondit Kagami_. Examens._

« Je le lui rendrai en fin de semaine » déclara Midorima une fois qu'ils l'eurent décidé, regardant Takao le brancher avec révérence sur son téléphone.

« Oh, dieu, tout devient subitement clair ! » s'exclama ce dernier, s'arrêtant en plein mouvement. « C'est une excuse pour te revoir. Kagami a du _style_, mec. »

« Ce n'est pas – » s'énerva Midorima.

« Il t'a prêté un morceau de paradis de l'audio », dit Takao. « Comment je peux te faire comprendre ça ? C'est comme si – si – tu sais, comme quand un gars donne un un bijou vraiment beau à une fille, ou que quelqu'un te supporte, malgré que tu sois complètement taré ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? » questionna Midorima.

Takao lui jeta un regard empli de pitié. « Ça veut dire que tu devrais préparer des vêtements de rechange pour aller chez Kagami. »

« Je prévoyais déjà de le faire », déclara Midorima. Vraiment, n'était-ce pas évident ? « Je ne peux pas continuer de porter ses vêtements et lui faire faire la lessive. » Il fit une pause. « Mais nous n'allons pas chez lui cette fois. On se retrouve simplement après l'entraînement. »

La tête de Takao rencontra sa main. Midorima n'apprécia pas. Takao ressentait parfois le besoin de se moquer ainsi des manières de Midorima - ou alors avait décidé d'exprimer ses sentiments à un moment pour le moins étrange.

Midorima regarda le dernier message de Kagami, un simple _à plus tard, alors_, et se demanda si les révisions l'aideraient vraiment.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, fini pour cette fois. By the way, je ne pense pas poster avant encore un moment. Bac blanc français dans quatre jours. Certains d'entre vous l'ont aussi ? J'hésite entre commencer à flipper et une sorte d'impassibilité totale.<em>

_Bref. Reviews, please ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Message Received**

**Half-sleeping**

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

><p>Kagami portait un casque lorsque Midorima le rejoignit sur le banc à l'extérieur de la station il le fit glisser sur son cou en voyant l'autre approcher.<p>

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me prêter ceci » commença Midorima.

« Salut », répondit Kagami. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as dit que le porte-bonheur était quelque chose pour mieux entendre. Tu avais mal compris ? »

« Non », claqua Midorima. « C'est juste – tu as juste – » _c'était beaucoup trop_, voulait-il dire, mais il ne savait comment. Akashi lui avait une fois passé sa propre montre, préférant l'enlever de son poignet plutôt que supporter sa recherche frénétique, mais c'était en quelque sorte différent, d'une façon que Midorima ne parvenait pas à identifier. Quelque chose dans la manière dont il l'avait mis, et s'était assis sur son lit entouré par le son, la musique, et imaginé Kagami faire de même, installé dans sa chambre et n'ayant pas à se soucier de savoir si le ciel s'assombrissait ou pas. Comment Kagami venait de récupérer le casque, le tenant en main sans même vérifier son état – pas que Midorima _l'aurait fait_, mais Kagami agissait comme si ce n'était rien de prêter un de ces trésors à Midorima sans que celui-ci l'ait seulement demandé. « Tu n'aurais pas dû », finit-il par dire, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Kagami réfléchit visiblement à différente manières de répondre à ce commentaire avant de choisir de rouler des yeux. « Tu l'as essayé ? »

« Oui. » Avoua Midorima, ce qui semblait une réponse plutôt sûre, n'en dévoilant pas trop, jusqu'à ce que Kagami rebondisse, « Ah ouais ? Sur quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Midorima.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as écouté ? » développa Kagami, levant la tête pour regarder Midorima.

« Tchaikovsky et Rochmaninov », répondit Midorima.

« … Du classique ? » supposa Kagami, après quelques instants passés à analyser la prononciation.

« Très bien », le félicita Midorima avec surprise. Si Kagami avait été un chien, ça aurait été le moment idéal pour lui donner une friandise.

Kagami fit un bruit moqueur. « C'était évident. Tu n'écoutes rien d'autre qui soit moins… toi ? »

« Je ne ressens pas le besoin de souiller mes oreilles avec des braillements », rétorqua Midorima. Une fois, il avait entendu Miyaji-sempai chanter _– jump into your racing car - _ à mi-voix. Il avait juré de ne jamais reproduire l'expérience, pas parce qu'il avait peur de Miyaji-sempai, mais à cause de la pure agonie d'avoir Takao reprenant la chanson et la chantant à tue-tête durant tout le trajet de retour chez lui.

Kagami sortit son ipod. « Très bien, assieds-toi. Tu vas écouter un peu de vraie musique. »

Il… hésita. « Midorima », pressa Kagami, levant de nouveau les yeux sur lui. Il décala sa jambe, bien qu'il y ait déjà assez de place sur le banc pour que Midorima s'assoie.

« Seulement puisque tu insistes », déclara Midorima en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il tendit la main vers le casque, mais Kagami l'avait devancé – le plaçant lui-même sue la tête de Midorima, ses mains effleurant son cou.

L'isolation du son rendait le bruit du cœur de Midorima bien plus fort dans ses oreilles.

« Ecoute ça », dit Kagami, et Midorima s'arma de courage.

**.O.**

« Pas de cheeseburgers », protesta Midorima avec dégoût. « Quel genre d'athlète es-tu ? Quel genre de nutrition est-ce que c'est ? Comment est-ce que tu vis ? »

Kagami rapetissait à vue d'œil. « Mais ils ne sont pas cher », se défendit-il. « Et ils sont bons, ils sont vraiment – » Il vit l'expression de Midorima et changea de tactique, « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en mange tout le temps, et je fais beaucoup de sport, donc ce n'est pas comme si ça ne s'équilibrait pas. »

« Ne cuisines-tu pas ? » le questionna Midorima. Kagami l'avait pourtant dit, non ?

« Quand je suis chez moi », expliqua Kagami. « Mais si je suis à l'extérieur – »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu manges au lycée ? » demanda Midorima, abasourdi. Il avait un pire régime alimentaire que Murasakibara, que _Kuroko_. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible. « Si tu prépares toi-même ton repas, ça ne devrait pas être trop gênant de – »

« Je mange juste du pain et des sandwiches » coupa Kagami. A un moment donné dans l'enchaînement de chansons – Midorima avait sorti son propre téléphone pour montrer à Kagami la seule musique qui valait le coup d'être entendue – Kagami s'était affalé contre le banc, sa tête tombant en arrière et ses longues jambes s'étendant devant lui, de sorte qu'il regardait maintenant Midorima de côté, et si ce dernier ne faisait pas attention quand il se tournait pour parler avec Kagami, leurs jambes s'emmêlaient durant de longs et embarrassant moments. « C'est trop ennuyeux de me préparer un repas. »

Midorima ne savait que dire. Non, attendez, il savait. « Même si tu veux remplir ton estomac avec de la nourriture qui vaut à peine plus que des déchets, il n'y a aucune raison valable pour laquelle je souhaiterais faire de même » déclara t-il. Comment est-ce que Kagami pouvait manger ainsi, seulement parce qu'il n'avait personne pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait et le forçait à mieux faire ? Si Kagami n'avait pas parents avec lui pour lui enseigner de meilleurs exemples de régimes alimentaires, il n'allait forcément pas faire mieux que ça. « Je ne doute pas de pouvoir trouver un endroit capable de servir une nourriture appropriée et de remplir ton trou sans fond d'estomac. »

Kagami le fixa durant une bonne minute avant d'agréer, « Okay, très bien. Tu choisis où on va. Suffisait de le dire. »

« Si je ne le dis pas », commença Midorima avec dignité, « comment _apprendras_-tu ? »

* * *

><p><em>Heya ! Je suis donc allée en Enfer. Et j'en suis sortie après une dissertation qui a aspiré mon âme. Mais bref. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'une autre auteure m'a autorisée à traduire une fiction multi-chapitres AkaKuro qui est juste énorme, et j'ai vraiment hâte de finir Message Received pour commencer à poster cette autre histoire (qui sera un recueil d'OS sans rapport les uns entre les autres, mais tous géniaux, sérieux, je suis vraiment excitée) Du coup, je poste deux chaps ajd, vu qu'ils sont courts<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Message Received**

**Half-sleeping**

_Juste une chose avant de commencer : ce chapitre est au présent. Yep. Je sais absolument pas pourquoi. Mais je le jure, ce n'est pas une erreur de trad de ma part (ce qui m'est déjà arrivé, je l'avoue, quand je ne faisais pas attention) juste le choix de l'auteur. Perso, j'aime bien écrire au présent. C'est... différent de l'usuel._

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

><p>Malgré toutes les protestations de Kagami sur le bas prix des cheeseburgers, il commande une montagne de plats, jusqu'à ce que la table en soit remplie – et du porte-bonheur de Midorima, une lanterne en papier. Midorima sait bien qu'en tant qu'athlète de 16 ans, il mange énormément même Akashi et Kise peuvent faire disparaître de surprenantes quantités de nourriture, et mieux vaut ne pas parler de Murasakibara. Kagami, cependant, dévore comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de comestibles auparavant, une chose que Midorima sait être parfaitement fausse.<p>

« On avait entraînement aujourd'hui », se justifie Kagami en réponse à cette diatribe. « Le championnat des districts approche. »

Midorima cligne des yeux lentement, outragé. « Je le sais, évidemment. » Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Le calendrier dans les vestiaires est marqué de toutes les dates, de tout le temps que Midorima a passé à se préparer. Le coach soupire chaque fois qu'il passe devant. Kagami ne semble pas remarque l'indignation contenue de Midorima, cependant. Leurs genoux se touchent deux massifs adolescents bloqués dans une petite alcôve donne quelque chose d'assez intime. Midorima pique des morceaux dans les plats de Kagami pour lui faire payer de l'obliger à sortir aussi tard, et le sermonne sur sa nutrition. Kagami semble partager toute son attention entre la nourriture et Midorima, ce que ce dernier espère être la preuve qu'il est entendu.

(Ses doigts tiennent ses couverts avec une précision chirurgicale. Il est assis le dos droit, imposant. Il bouge avec une grâce absente, et le son de sa voix s'adoucit et devient monotone, riche de la profondeur de l'homme qu'il est en passe de devenir. Midorima n'est absolument pas entendu.)

Il garde le silence pendant un long moment durant lequel il se contente de mâcher, puis déclare. « J'ai joué contre Aomine Daiki l'autre jour. »

Midorima dit « Oui » et ne prononce pas un millier d'autres choses qui lui viennent aussitôt à l'esprit sans réfléchir que Kagami a perdu, qu'Aomine l'a écrasé, que Momoi était probablement avec lui, qu'Aomine n'a pas évolué depuis le collège et n'en aura sans doute jamais besoin, que le basket d'Aomine, tout en angles et soupirs et excellence flashe devant ses yeux en un éclair et laisse Midorima ébahi comme s'il avait été frappé. Il y a quelque chose dans le basket de Kagami qui ressemble à celui d'Aomine. Il y a quelque chose de magnifique dans ce basket, quelque chose qui était tout pour Teiko et pour leur équipe.

Midorima ne peut encore imaginer que Kagami sait exactement dans quoi il s'est embarqué.

Kagami prend une grande gorgée de sa tasse fumante, et Midorima voit l'esquisse d'un sourire narquois autour du bord. Il continue de manger, bien qu'il ait regardé Kagami faire de même pendant si longtemps qu'il est sûr que ça a aussi affecté son appétit ce qu'il avale à le goût de poussière dans sa bouche.

Midorima suppose qu'il va sans dire que Kagami perdra, que Seirin perdra.

Il ne veut pas que Kagami perde à nouveau avant que Midorima ne puisse lui-même le battre.

Il ne veut pas que Kagami perde.

**.O.**

D'une quelconque manière, Midorima se retrouve à prendre l'_autre_ casque de Kagami, posé autour de son cou après que Kagami lui ait fait avouer – quelque part entre le gyuudon et le quatrième bol de katsudon – qu'il n'a chez lui qu'un casque pas cher et des écouteurs, le genre qui viennent avec les appareils électroniques et sont parfaitement utilisables pour n'importe qui n'étant pas aussi ridiculement snob que Kagami. Il n'y a pas moyen que Midorima comprenne ce que Kagami dit en matière de musique puisqu'il est évident que Midorima n'y connait rien, et que cela ne changera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait gagné de l'expérience en retentant d'en écouter encore et encore.

Midorima maintient que c'était le choc d'entendre Kagami trouver un argument valable qui l'affaiblit et le laisse faire quand il met le casque autour de son cou – son rechange, apparemment, qui n'a pas l'air aussi parfait que celui que Kagami lui a prêté en premier, ce dont Midorima est reconnaissant. Il ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu l'avoir plus longtemps en sa possession, avec les blagues de Takao, la nervosité de l'avoir, le poids qu'il représentait dans son sac.

Il se sent stupide. C'est ridicule. Ça ne va pas du tout avec ce qu'il porte. Ça a l'air bizarre. Kagami insiste, pourtant, et si Kagami veut être aussi irraisonnable, alors Midorima n'a vraiment pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Ils partagent l'addition et retournent à la station repus, se sentant en quelque sorte à l'écart de leurs vies quotidiennes. Ce n'est pas déplaisant.

« As-tu toujours été intéressé par ce genre de choses ? » demande Midorima. Ça ne semble pas correspondre à Kagami. Ça paraît trop compliqué pour son cerveau simpliste.

« Depuis que je suis revenu », répond Kagami. « Je – plus – j'avais beaucoup trop de temps libre, malgré avoir rejoint l'équipe de basket de mon collège. On n'était pas bons, et parce que j'étais nouveau, parfois – on ne peut vraiment pas trouver de matches de basketball de rue, ici ? Pas comme aux US. Donc j'ai commencé à écouter beaucoup de musique, et à m'intéresser aux accessoires qui venaient avec. » Il se gratte la nuque. « Je n'ai rien mis la dernière fois – mais j'en ai un autre installé chez moi, aussi. Rien de fantastique, mais il est pas mal. J'avais l'habitude d'aller marcher en ville en écoutant des trucs, quand je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. »

Midorima ne se souvient de personne d'intéressant du collège, mais il n'en dit rien. Il est frappé, subitement, par l'image d'un Kagami jeune et seul, emplissant l'appartement avec du son plutôt qu'avec une présence. Errant dans la ville sans parler à personne. Ça le rend triste. _Kagami_ le rend triste. C'est irraisonné. Kagami se débrouille bien maintenant. La pensée s'ancre fermement dans son esprit, et c'est peut-être pour ça que Midorima est plus indulgent qu'il ne le devrait, alors que Kagami a d'important matches approchant et qu'à la place de s'entraîner ou de se reposer, il passe son temps libre avec lui. Pour récupérer son casque. Et l'échanger au final avec une autre paire.

« A la prochaine », le salue Kagami quand ils sont sur le point de partir chacun de leur côté. Midorima murmure un au revoir quand Kagami est déjà parti, sa tête et ses épaules dépassant distinctivement le reste de la foule.

Il ne fait aucun mouvement pour enlever le casque durant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa maison, le câble non branché, le poids inimitable sur son cou. Son téléphone vibre alors qu'il est déjà rentré et l'a posé sur son bureau, s'y attendant.

_Bonne nuit, _envoie Kagami.

Midorima répond, _A toi aussi_

**.O.**

Midorima regarde quand la coach de Seirin sort Kagami du jeu alors qu'Aomine est sur le terrain, regarde quand Kagami joue, quand Touou met fin à l'avancée de Seirin dans l'InterHigh.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça ne finisse pas ainsi.

Ça ne finira pas ainsi.

**.O.**

Usuellement Kagami est celui qui initie leurs conversations, allant d'inepties comme _Comment tu fais pour que Kise arrête de t'envoyer des mails_ (la réponse est que Midorima ne le fait pas, bien que Kise dise encore plus d'inepties, continue pendant des heures et inclue occasionnellement des mauvais dessins formés de ponctuations, principalement des lapins, chiens, et ballons de basketball. Midorima peut seulement en conclure d'une faille dans son cerveau) jusqu'à _L'entraînement était dur aujourd'hui. _Parfois des jours entiers passent sans mails, même le _Bonne nuit_ que Kagami écrit juste avant d'aller se coucher, auquel Midorima répond en général dans la matinée avec _Tu as d'horribles horaires de sommeil_, profitant de l'occasion pour informer Kagami de son horoscope du jour s'il est particulier. Ces jours où il ne répond pas, Kagami s'est usuellement endormi comme une masse, épuisé. Ça ne dure jamais, cependant. Kagami finit toujours par envoyer un mail à Midorima. Ils sont tous les deux occupés leurs entraînements sont aussi durs l'un que l'autre. Ils trouvent du temps.

Takao lui envoie le résultat du match, bien que Midorima n'en ait pas besoin.

Ce soir-là, Midorima ne peut, une fois encore, trouver le sommeil, et écoute de la musique, un son furieux qui va de pair avec le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Il ne peut déranger ses parents, donc il utilise le casque de Kagami, en boule dans un coin de son lit et fixant le score sur son téléphone.

_Bonne nuit_, envoie-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi il le fait.

(Tu as perdu et je regardais, tu as perdu et j'étais là. Tu as perdu et je m'y attendais, tu as perdu et je – )

Tu as perdu.)

**.O.**

Un jour passe. Deux jours. Une semaine.

Kagami ne répond pas.

* * *

><p><em>Bon. Je n'ai absolument pas relu ce chapitre. Donc. Je SAIS que je fais souvent des fautes de construction, ou que je fais sauter des mots ou des lettres (vous ne me laisserez apparemment jamais oublié cet 'anus verbal' dans Betrayal) donc, c'est gentil de me le dire, mais si vous trouviez aussi le temps de mes dire où est-ce que ces fautes sont exactement... Well, ça m'éviterait la grosse galère pour les trouver. Pas que je refuse de me relire, mais je suis habituée à mes anglicismes de construction, donc je ne les remarque pas.<em>

_Anyway, Reviews ? (soyez sympas, il pleut)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Message Received**

**Half-sleeping**

_Ooooh, je viens juste de réaliser que je me suis plantée. Bonne nouvelles, il n'y a pas 5 chapitres, mais 6 ! Soyez heureux ! Bon, du coup ça retarde un peu la publication de la AkaKuro (qui est toujours aussi épique, je l'aime tellement) mais bref. Anyway, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

><p>Et après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Kise a peut-être le temps – malgré son travail, et s'être qualifié pour l'InterHigh – d'aller voir les autres matches de Seirin. Midorima ne l'a certainement pas. (Kagami ne répond pas.)<p>

Midorima s'oblige à sortir Seirin de son esprit quand Shutoku commence à se préparer pour partir à leur traditionnel camp d'entraînement.

Ils auront peut-être du temps libre. Midorima décide avec regret de ne pas emporter son plateau de shogi portable, cependant. Il semble qu'aucun des réguliers de Shutoku n'ont de l'intérêt, et encore moins de talent, pour le jeu. Nakatami-kantoku ne sera pas toujours disponible. (Kagami ne répond pas.)

Il hésite pour le casque. Il est certain qu'il peut retrouver un des vieux qu'il a chez lui. Il a ses écouteurs standards, mais cette petite expérience du luxe l'a rendu un peu difficile dans ses goûts; il pourrait aussi bien écouter le trafic routier ou les braillements de Takao.

En vérité, Midorima n'est pas certain de ne pas préférer écouter lesdits braillements. Il a la bêtise de vérifier avec Takao – parce que ça l'avait _tellement _aidé la dernière fois – et ce dernier l'informe que bien que ce casque-ci ne soit pas aussi coûteux que l'autre, il n'en est pas loin. Takao lui-même avait envisagé d'acheter un casque similaire – plus récent, bien sûr, mais pas du niveau du premier que Kagami lui avait prêté, évidemment, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas tous avoir un fabuleusement riche sugar d –

Midorima cesse d'écouter pile à ce moment là, enfonçant le casque sur ses oreilles. Extase. Takao commence à bouder, mais en silence.

Ça règle le problème. Le bonheur du silence complet vaudra le coup de le prendre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'occasion de le rendre à Kagami – peut être à un moment où leur rencontre sera inévitable, comme aux qualifications de la Winter Cup, quand Midorima pourra les lui lancer au visage de loin. Ce n'est pas comme si Kagami allait découvrir qu'il l'utilise. (Kagami ne répond pas.)

Il se prépare donc pour le camp avec une mentalité de fer. Il n'a pas le temps de se concentrer sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne s'embêtera même pas avec L'InterHigh (bien qu'Akashi s'élève vers la victoire, bien que Murasakibara s'ennuie probablement déjà à mourir, bien que Kise continue de lui envoyer des mails qui ne pourraient pas être plus énervants même s'il le voulait). Il doit aller de l'avant à présent.

(Kagami ne répond pas.)

**.O.**

Oha Asa lui a promit un nouveau départ (mais elle annonce, chaque mois ou presque, un mois de renouveau) le jour où ils arrivent à l'auberge en se plaignant bruyamment et déballant leurs affaires. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls premières années ici, mais c'était d'une maigre consolation quand Nakatani-kantoku croisait les bras et les regardait eux et les seniors en leur aboyant des ordres, alors qu'ils étaient déjà tous fatigués et gris d'épuisement. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, prêt à tout recommencer. Midorima commença à reconsidérer les mérites de la Tradition, et à penser qu'Oha Asa s'était sûrement –

Kagami et Kuroko les fixèrent dans le miroir, bouches pleines de la mousse du dentifrice, choqués – ou du mois aussi choqué que Kuroko pouvait le paraître. Kagami avait commencé à rougir, bien que ce ne soit peut-être qu'un coup de soleil. Le sentiment d'indignation se réinstalla légèrement en Midorima, de toute évidence Kagami n'était pas mystérieusement mort, ne réfléchissait même pas à sa défaite, appréciait même beaucoup ses vacances d'été avec _Kuroko –_

La coach de Seirin apparut à ce moment, ce qui sauva heureusement Midorima d'avoir à s'excuser mentalement auprès de Kagami pour avoir mal interprété la situation. Kagami lança un coup d'oeil à Midorima par dessus son épaule et tenta de le saluer d'un petit geste de la main. Le regard noir Midorima le figea aussitôt et Kagami se glissa à la suite d'Aida Riko aussi vite qu'il le put. Kuroko hocha la tête dans leur direction, et fit de même.

« Ce n'était pas tendu _du tout _», dit Takao. « Donc, Shin-chan ? »

« Donc quoi ? » demanda Midorima. Le rouge avait envahi la peau de Kagami, vive et paraissant douloureuse. N'avait-il donc jamais entendu parler de crème solaire ? Pourquoi Seirin était-il ici ? C'était presque comme s'il y avait un genre de – un genre de –

Ses doigts commencèrent à le démanger dans ses bandages.

Takao le regarda, narquoi et joyeux et littéralement scintillant. « Seirin est ici. »

Midorima transféra son froid dédain sur lui. « Je suis parfaitement capable de voir ça. »

« 'Ferait vraiment croire au destin », continua Takao, qui fuit alors avant que Midorima puisse l'attraper et lui faire payer son commentaire. Il poussa un petit cri d'avertissement en dépassant les sempais qui se préparaient diligemment, se plaignant qu'il faisait bien trop chaud pour une telle stupidité tandis que Takao évitait et plongeait autour d'eux. Midorima le chassa seulement quelques instants avant de renoncer, l'air lourd dans ses poumons et le sang battant à ses tempes – à cause de la soudaine activité, bien évidemment.

Seirin était là.

**.O.**

Kagami ne participa pas à leurs matches d'entraînement. La coach de Seirin le faisait courir toute la journée sur la plage, ce qui était parfait, parce que ça le gardait hors de vue de Midorima, lui et son irritant air de chien battu, le mouvement de sa tête rouge alors qu'il disparaissait une fois de plus au loin sur le littoral, en direction de la supérette en bas de la route. Shutoku s'entraînait avec Seirin uniquement le matin, ce qui était bien, mais Kagami restait dehors toute le journée, là où tous ceux qui s'entraînait près de l'auberge pouvaient le voir. Ils réussissaient à ne pas se croiser, cependant, et Midorima se réconfortait en se concentrant sur le basketball de Kuroko, la nouvelle chose que Kuroko semblait vouloir en faire. Et sur la façon de l'écraser. Midorima n'avait même pas pris part aux derniers matches d'entraînement, mais il pouvait voir la résolution de chacun des membres de Seirin, Kagami travaillant toujours dehors, sur quelque chose que leur coach ne voulait pas laisser voir à Shutoku.

« Kuroko ne saura pas ce qui fonctionne s'il ne voit pas ce qui ne fonctionne pas », déclara Midorima à Takao après l'entraînement. Takao, lui au moins, supportait plutôt bien le camp d'entraînement il avait seulement vomi deux fois aujourd'hui, et à chaque fois _avant _d'avoir mangé. C'était préférable à l'habitude de Kuroko de s'évanouir au milieu d'un entraînement, une occurrence si commune que Midorima l'avait simplement traîné au bord du gymnase pour que personne ne lui marche dessus avant de repartir à ses propres tâches sans perdre un instant.

« Certains d'entre nous, personnes non-Teiko-iennes s'y connaissent aussi en basket, merci bien. » répondit Takao. « Tu lui as parlé ? »

« A qui ? » demanda Midorima.

« Kagami », développa Takao, qui avant que Midorima ne puisse vociférer son déni d'avoir un quelconque besoin de faire une telle chose, continua, « Tu as toujours son casque audio, non ? »

Très juste. Très juste. Midorima l'avait encore.

(Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse, il n'y a pas de moment ou d'endroit approprié ou – il aurait à appeler le nom de Kagami, à le lui tendre, à – un endroit et un moment approprié se présenteront d'eux-mêmes. Sûrement. Sans doute.)

**.O.**

Kagami ne comprend _rien_. Il peut _dire, à la prochaine_, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? Il n'arrive même pas à croiser ses yeux alors qu'il git sur le dos, avant de se redresser et remettre le panier en place sous le regard de Midorima, qui tente d'ignorer Takao et Kuroko se cachant, mal, dans les buissons. Pense t-il vraiment que ce niveau de progrès sera suffisant ? Peut-il vraiment sous-estimer la Génération des Miracles à ce point ? Il n'ira nulle part tel qu'il est actuellement.

Midorima va devoir être celui qui le lui fait comprendre.

Les bandages glissent de ses doigts, et il jette le ballon de basket à Kagami, de sorte à ce qu'il lui frappe le visage, sauf que Kagami bloque, comme Midorima avait su qu'il le ferait. Il est prêt. Sa chance est meilleure que celle de son adversaire aujourd'hui. (Il a vérifié, aujourd'hui.)

_Essaie plus fort_, lui crache Midorima dans chacune de ses expressions, à chaque fois qu'il prend la balle des mains de Kagami, à chaque blocage et à chaque marque qu'ils tracent sur le sol du parking. _Sois plus fort. Gagne plus fort. Perds de manière intéressante. Ne perds pas contre moi._

Kagami grince des dents et essaie encore, tente les mêmes choses encore et encore, et ça ne marche pas, ça ne marchera jamais. Pourquoi est-il aussi stupide ?

_Ne perds contre personne._

Midorima n'a pas encore montré la moitié de ce qu'il est à Kagami, à Shutoku. Ce n'est pas une histoire de restreinte. C'est la façon dont on joue son basket. Ce qu'il faut pour gagner. Ce n'est pas suffisant de dire quoi que ce soit à Kagami. Il faut enfoncer le savoir dans son petit, petit cerveau.

_Ne perds plus jamais contre quiconque._

Kagami s'arrête quand Midorima ordonne une pause, et lève les yeux sur le panier, la plus légère lumière de compréhension sur son visage.

Midorima regarde Kuroko quand il le dit, mais il est certain que Kagami l'entend tout de même. « Ne me désappointe pas aux préliminaires de la Winter Cup. » (C'est exactement ce qu'il souhaite.)

**.O.**

Kagami fut celui qui l'interpella. Ils continuaient à se croiser le moins possible, se concentrant sur leurs entraînements, mais les deux lycées ne pouvaient empêcher de tomber l'un sur l'autre le soir. L'auberge n'était pas si grande, après tout. Juste avant l'extinction des feux, la cuisine était sombre et vide, les équipes étant installées dans leurs chambres, leurs membres douloureux et épuisées par l'effort. Kagami l'y mena et ouvrit le frigo, cherchant quelque chose.

« As-tu _encore_ faim ? » s'exclama Midorima, abasourdi. Ce n'était pas étrange de parler avec Kagami comme avant le un-contre-un, mais ils n'étaient certes pas au niveau d'intimité de la session de tutorat, de s'asseoir sur un banc public à la nuit tombée, partageant un son, suffisamment proches pour que leurs peaux se touchent. Mais Kagami l'avait interpellé. « Ne mange pas avant de dormir ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça », marmonna Kagami, sortant un sac de cannettes. Il le posa sur l'une des tables, et s'affala sur une chaise, qui craqua sous son poids. Il toucha une cannette du doigt. « Je – j'ai pris du Shiruko pour toi. Au magasin. Personne d'autre ne boirait ce genre de truc, de toute façon, donc j'ai pris – je veux dire, c'est pour toi. »

« N'est-ce pas censé être pour ton équipe ? » dit froidement Midorima.

« Nah, pour tout le monde », répondit Kagami. « Tes coéquipiers se sont servis Takao, aussi. »

Midorima le savait déjà. Takao lui avait raconté, que Kagami comptait ses allers retours avec des cannettes de boissons qu'il laissait dans le réfrigérateur de l'auberge et qui étaient bues durant les temps libres. Kagami n'avait jamais acheté de Shuriko auparavant. S'il l'avait fait, Midorima aurait peut-être considéré que ça valait le coup d'en prendre une. « Ça ne signifie pas que j'en veux », finit-il par dire.

« C'est pour – écoute, je veux te remercier », bafouilla Kagami, se frottant le visage d'une main. « Je – je continue de te devoir des trucs. »

Midorima se raidit. « Si tu fais référence à ton casque, je – »

« Tu n'as absolument pas compris », coupa Kagami. « Ferme-la et laisse-moi finir. Ton crayon. Tu m'as aidé avec mes devoirs, bien que j'en ai seulement parlé pour prouver que tu n'en avait pas le courage. Je me sentais mal après mon premier affrontement avec Aomine, en plus d'être incapable de m'entraîner à cause de ma blessure, et tu n'étais pas obligé de me tenir compagnie la moitié de la nuit. Et maintenant ça. Tu m'as montré ce qui me manquait. »

Midorima sentit sa peau se réchauffer. « Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait pour toi », murmura t-il en baissant les yeux sur Kagami dans la pénombre. « Je ne savais même pas que Kuroko t'avait prêté ce stylo. Tu es si stupide que je suis par ailleurs incertain de l'utilité de mon tutorat. Je devais te rendre ton casque. Et – et tu es si stupide qu'il était évident que tu n'aurais jamais trouvé de toi-même. »

« Je suis plutôt stupide », acquiesça Kagami en grognant, avant de mettre sa tête dans sa main. « Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Après le match contre Touou. J'étais plutôt – eh bien j'ai dû rester sur le banc pendant tous les autres matchs, et après je rentrai directement chez moi et je m'asseyais dans le noir en pensant à des conneries que je ne pouvais pas changer. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Mais ce n'est pas – je voulais le faire. Mais j'ai laissé passer, et – je suis désolé. »

« … Tu ne m'as pas souhaité bonne nuit », dit Midorima, regardant à présent par la fenêtre, là où était le parking, et au-delà, la mer. « Je ne pouvais pas dormir, et tu n'as pas – tu m'avais laissé ton casque. Le premier était bien trop cher, d'ailleurs. Tu n'aurais pas dû me le prêter. C'était beaucoup trop. Tu m'as pourtant forcé à prendre un autre des tiens, bien que je ne le veuille pas. Takao continue de parler stupidement de sugar daddies. »

Kagami tressaillit. « Ouais », dit-il el levant la tête sur Midorima, ses yeux sombres et ses lèvres formant un fin sourire, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Midorima ignorait, paraissant paisible maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il en brûlait l'autre jour, bouillant avec, se consumant. La brise de l'océan dansa à travers les fenêtres, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Sortait-il juste de la douche ? Il était vrai que Kagami continuait de s'entraîner bien après que son équipe ait arrêté.

Midorima inspira profondément. « Et tu as perdu », déclara t-il, mais son ton n'était plus hargneux, le sombre et douloureux sentiment au fond de son estomac maintenant disparu. « Tu as perdu avant que je puisse te battre. »

« Ça n'arrivera plus. » affirma Kagami, et Midorima le crut. « Je ne perdrai plus. »

« Nous non plus », dit Midorima, et il croyait cela aussi. Il sortit alors la canette de Shiruko du sac et l'ouvrit, parce que c'était mieux que regarder l'expression de Kagami. C'était froid et agréable, mais il devrait se brosser à nouveau les dents après. Il s'assit.

« Comment peux-tu aimer ça ? » demanda Kagami après un moment. Il attrapa sa propre boisson – un genre de jus – et l'avala. Il s'étendit pour ce faire sur sa chaise en l'envoyant en arrière d'une manière qui n'était définitivement pas stable, et lança un regard en coin à Midorima. Ils auraient des problèmes si on les trouvait ici, à présent. Ils étaient supposés être tous couchés.

« C'est délicieux, espèce de crétin simple d'esprit », répondit-il. « Tu n'as aucun sens du goût. Tu ne comprends rien à l'art gustatif dès qu'il ne s'agit pas de nourriture bonne à jeter aux ordures et c'est pourquoi on ne peut s'attendre à ce que tu apprécies une telle boisson. »

Il s'était attendu à une autre remarque de Kagami sur le délicieux goût des cheeseburgers, ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide et indéfendable. A la place Kagami déclara en riant dans les faibles rayons de lune l'éclairant, « Je sais pourquoi je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><em>Tun-dun-dunh ! Il l'a enfin dit ! Mais que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? <em>

_Reviews, please ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Message Received**

**Half-sleeping**

_Et voilà, le dernier chapitre ! Je posterai demain le premier chap de l'Akakuro dont j'avais parlé, vous verrez, elle est... Elle est... Je n'ai pas les mots. Anyway, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

Midorima se figea. Le silence dans l'auberge était mortel, les enveloppant, et la boisson dans sa bouche semblait soudainement trop sucrée, sirupeuse. Il se leva, renversant presque sa chaise, et, balbutiant quelque chose, se précipita hors de la cuisine. Il laissa derrière lui sa cannette et Kagami, assis avec la bouche ouverte, le sourire effacé de son visage.

Midorima courait dans le corridor, et sans surprise, finit par trébucher sur la chaise de massage et tomba. Le reste de Shutoku était depuis longtemps retourné dans leurs chambres, et les lumières de l'auberge avaient été éteintes par le personnel. Ce qui expliquait comment une telle chose avait pu lui arriver. Oui.

Kagami courut dans le couloir à sa suite. Midorima pouvait entendre le martèlement de ses immenses pieds.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? » demanda Midorima. « C'est dangereux. »

« Je, euh », commença Kagami avec éloquence. « Tu as oublié ton truc, et j'ai entendu un énorme crash et j'ai pensé que tu avais trébuché sur le siège de massage. »

« Je n'ai pas trébuché sur le siège de massage », réfuta Midorima, de sa position en travers dudit siège. « Je l'ai à peine cogné. Dans le noir. Comme n'importe qui aurait fait. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesce Kagami. Il attrapa la chemise de Midorima, le releva en attrapant sa main pour le tirer. Midorima continua de parler, le rythme de ses paroles s'accélérant.

« Tu ne peux – tu ne peux pas juste _dire_ quelque chose comme ça et t'attendre – »

« Oh », dit Kagami. Il relâche abruptement Midorima, qui perd l'équilibre, se sauvant seulement en s'accrochant violemment au t-shirt de Kagami. « Je n'ai pas – si tu ne – je pensais que nous étions – écoute, désolé, okay, je ne voulais pas – »

C'était faux. Kagami avait tout faux. Bien sûr que Kagami avait tout faux, tentant de s'écarter en se pressant contre le mur, son visage rouge et pitoyable. Pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose d'autre totalement stupide, Midorima se tourna pour parler et se retrouva nez-à-bouche avec Kagami, leurs visages extrêmement proches.

C'était réellement une très petite distance, et ça le sauva d'avoir à trouver les mots.

« Ce n'est pas ma bouche », murmura Kagami, très doucement, très lentement.

« J'aimerais » commença Midorima avec raideur. « te voir _toi_ faire mieux. » Dans cette position dans cette lumière _dans cette situation_, voulait-il dire, mais Kagami l'a pris comme une invitation et les minutes suivantes se perdent en lèvres sèches et respirations chaudes et la main de Kagami attrapant à nouveau le poignet de Midorima, d'abord légère telle une plume, puis décidée.

Ils se séparèrent. C'était si imprudent de leur part – une auberge emplie de leurs coéquipiers, un couloir public – à quoi est-ce que Kagami pensait, s'il pensait même à quelque chose –

Midorima sentait le goût sucré de sa propre bouche sur les lèvres de Kagami. Et ses lunettes étaient de travers.

« Il est très tard », déclara Midorima. Il ne haleta pas. « Et le couvre-feu est maintenant largement dépassé et nous devrions être en train de dormir. C'est extrêmement irresponsable de sa part. »

« Extrêmement », agréa Kagami, ne prêtant visiblement aucune attention. Il ne lâcha pas Midorima, et ce fut seulement en se débattant sans résultat durant de précieuses secondes que Midorima put arrêter d'être supporté d'une gênante manière par Kagami. Ce dernier eut l'air vaguement désappointé, et quand il leva le regard sur le visage de Midorima, ses yeux brillaient à travers ses cils.

Midorima lança un regard en arrière vers la cuisine. « J'oubliais presque » dit-il. « Ma boisson. » Il fit un mouvement pour retourner la chercher, mais s'arrêta. « Mais je dois me brosser les dents à nouveau. Et la Coach va faire le comptage des têtes. » Il savait parfaitement qu'il débitait des inepties pour ne pas devoir regarder Kagami, ne pas devoir le lâcher et partir.

« Vas-y », murmura Kagami. « Je la finirai. »

Midorima cligna des yeux. « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les boissons sucrées. »

« Kagami le regarda de ses yeux assombris, un léger sourire présent sur ses lèvres. Il se lécha les lèvres, et Midorima rougit, lâchant brusquement sa main comme si elle était faite de charbon ardent.

« Je rentre », annonça-t-il, tournant des talons.

« Bonne nuit ? » le ton de Kagami était interrogatif.

Midorima voûta ses épaules à côtés de ses joues brûlantes. « Bien évidemment, imbécile », dit-il avant de fuir.

.O.

Shutoku pliait bagages et quittait l'auberge deux jours plus tard, mais Seirin, avec un budget d'entraînement géré de manière beaucoup plus créative, restait un peu plus longtemps. Midorima alla à l'encontre de Kagami pour dire sa part – _pas _pour lui déclamer un triste et larmoyant au revoir. Ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux depuis cette nuit-là, mais certaines personnes – _de très énervantes personnes_ – avaient remarqué qu'ils s'étaient – pour utiliser les termes des gens de peu – 'rabibochés'.

De telles personnes qui d'ailleurs pourrait se trouver coincées à inventer des excuses pour l'absence d'un coéquipier qui était parti à la plage pour parler à quelqu'un qui y courait.

« J'ai oublié ton casque. », dit Midorima. « J'aurais à te le rendre plus tard. »

Kagami s'appuya contre le mur et étira son mollet. Il était déjà rouge de courir sous le soleil tapant. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il se ferait encore brûler. « Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour dire ça ? » demanda t-il.

« Il est rangé dans le bus », ajouta Midorima. Il ferma ses yeux d'irritation. C'était imprudent de sa part. « Et aussi », ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Ce dont nous avons discuté, récemment. Est-ce toujours d'actualité ? »

« Quoi ? » Il ne voyait apparemment pas de quoi Midorima parlait. Ce dernier plissa les yeux. « Oh. Ça. Ouais. »

« Oui », appuya Midorima, qui s'avança alors rapidement pour poser un pusillanime baiser sur la joue humide de sueur de Kagami. Il se recula et toussa. « Voilà », dit-il. « En cours. »

Kagami cligna des yeux, puis sourit. « Bon à savoir », déclara t-il.

« Je devrai y aller », marmonna Midorima. « Je les fais attendre. »

« Hey », le retint Kagami.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand nous rentrerons. Passe chez moi. Apporte-le. » Sa bouche se tordit dans un coin, en un sourire un peu tordu. « Je prendrai du riz au petit-déjeuner cette fois. »

Midorima rougit. « Simplement parce que je – nous – ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer à zéro », avertit-il.

Kagami le regarda posément. « Nous quoi ? » demanda t-il.

Midorima lui lança un impuissant regard noir embarrassé.

Après qu'un certain temps se soit écoulé et que Kagami ait apparemment décidé qu'il avait fait comprendre son opinion, il tendit la main pour attraper une nouvelle fois le poignet de Midorima, à l'endroit exact du doux velours où ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir la pulsation de Midorima battante contre lui. « Viens », l'entraîna t-il, une si petite, si simple demande. « Je t'enverrai un mail quand nous rentrerons. »

* * *

><p><em>Bon, alors deux choses : j'ai pas relu, comme d'hab, donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, de construction, etc. Et ensuite, aaaaaaaaaaaargh je vais mourir. Voyez-vous, mes chères lectrices, je viens juste d'apprendre que nous devons rendre les TPE à la rentrée. Or, je n'ai pas fais la moitié dudit TPE. Bref, je procrastine à mort, donc au moins vous aurez de nouvelles fics.<em>

_Reviews?_


End file.
